Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software configured to identify online videos that infringe copyrights.
Description of the Related Art
Pirated content is often uploaded to online video services that can be viewed by users anywhere in the world. In many cases, an uploaded video (such as a movie or television show) may be removed from the video service due to a copyright violation, only to be re-uploaded again and again. Currently, content owners must manually identify infringing videos after sorting through pages and pages of search results, which is a slow and time consuming process.